


Specially in the Back

by mousapelli



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, Oikawa Tooru is a Dork, Post-Canon, University
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-26 03:09:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13226868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mousapelli/pseuds/mousapelli
Summary: Thanks to Oikawa, Kuroo can't stop noticing Bokuto's best asset.





	Specially in the Back

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SASO 2017, Quotes bonus round. quote was "You're packed and you're stacked, specially in the back/Brother wanna thank your mother for a butt like that" -Salt n Pepa. "Shoop"
> 
> i thought this would turn out sexier but instead it's just like the fluffiest Bokuto ever for some reason.

Kuroo had thought it would great being on the same team as Bokuto in university. If they had to go back to being third string, ball-shagging errand boys, at least he'd get to do it with his best friend. He'd thought it would be amazing.

Instead it's amazingly destroying his life. Because a week ago Oikawa (who hated being a freshman again more than anybody but still managed to have girls shrieking over him left and right) had casually asked, "Bokkun has a super cute butt, right? I think you could bounce 500 yen off that thing."

"W-what?" Kuroo had asked, because he'd never given Bokuto's butt any kind of thought before, but ever since then he couldn't stop noticing it. And it was a really nice butt, round and toned under his practice shorts, packed in tight enough to bounce 5000 yen worth of coins off it when he squeezed his way back into the skinny jeans he'd bought when he was out shopping with Oikawa the other day.

And Oikawa had done it on purpose, Kuroo just knew it. He'd always wondered why Kageyama and Hinata had such a hate on for this guy, but now he understands it, because Oikawa is cutesy, smiling, unrelenting evil.

"Stare harder, Tetsu-chan," Oikawa coos, making Kuroo startle and drop his water bottle. Kuroo tears his eyes away from Bokuto stretching long enough to give him a dirty look. "Not that I can say you have bad taste. But the real question is, do you have the guts to do anything about it?"

"Like _what?_ " Kuroo demands, but Oikawa only murmurs a lilting _hmmm_ and wanders away and man, no wonder everybody HATES that guy. Because after that Kuroo can barely even talk to Bokuto without hearing Oikawa's sly little _hmmm_ in the back of his mind, tormenting him still long after the source of the torment has gone.

"Bro, are you okay?" Bokuto asks a few days later as they're changing for morning practice. Sitting on the bench, Kuroo grunts, keeping his eyes pointedly focused on tying his sneakers until Bokuto is done changing.

They've changed together roughly seven thousand times in the last three plus years alone with no problem, but this week if Kuroo sees so much as the strip of skin running across the small of Bokuto's back, he feels like he's dying. He might be actually dying. Hell is like this, naked Bokutos all over flexing and doing squats and demons with Oikawa's hair cackling and snapping pictures with their phones.

"You've weird all week," Bokuto pushes, and now there's an edge of doubt creeping into his voice. "Are you mad at me? Are we having a fight?"

"No! No, come on," Kuroo looks up just at the moment Bokuto says, "Whoops, my deodorant," and bends over to scoop it up, giving Kuroo an up close and personal view of Bokuto's best asset, Bokuto's black briefs clinging to it like the curve of a sleek magic eight ball.

Kuroo has no excuse for what he does next, which is to pull his hand back and slap Bokuto's cute, round butt as hard as he can. When Bokuto jerks upright with a yelp, Kuroo's hand is still in the air, and they both stare at each other with huge eyes and pink cheeks.

"I like your butt," Kuroo says stupidly, because he can't think of anything else now except for how for a split-second, Bokuto's butt had fit perfectly against his palm.

"You do?" Bokuto tilts his head, then twists to try and see it himself, first over one shoulder and then the other. "My butt? Why? What's it doing?"

"It's not doing anything." Kuroo starts to laugh and then he can't stop, leaning his elbows on his thighs until he can draw a breath. "It's just cute. You're cute."

"Like my butt?" Bokuto asks. He looks shy, which is even cuter, just like how he's turned around to hide his butt against the lockers now that he knows Kuroo was looking at it. "If my butt's cute, and you like it, and I'm cute, does that mean you like me too?"

"Uh, yeah. I think I might." Kuroo rubs a hand through his hair, sheepish and embarrassed, but it kind of feels okay too. "D'you wanna talk about it after practice."

"Yes," Bokuto says, eyes lighting up as if Kuroo had suggested practicing for infinity hours instead. Kuroo feels flattered. "Can we get coffee together? Like in a romcom?"

"It's a date," Kuroo answers, and Bokuto gives a breathless noise like he's an over-excited balloon.

"Ugh, so wholesome," Oikawa mutters across the locker room. Beside him, Daichi is clearly trying to pretend he can't hear anything. "I was hoping he'd ask to kiss it better."


End file.
